


To See and To Touch

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cum Play, M/M, Vines, Zagan is djinn-sized still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu asked for it so sweetly, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See and To Touch

**Author's Note:**

> haha. hah. I have no excuses.

“You always get teary when you enjoy yourself too much—It’s the only time I like seeing you cry, you know.”

Normally, this is the point where Hakuryuu would call Zagan a pervert, hurling a well-practiced stream of abuse at the djinn.  However there’s a  _thing_ ( A vine? Tentacle?  Zagan makes the weirdest things, always) thrusting in and out of his mouth, forcing his lips to stretch around its girth, occasionally going a little too far down his throat and choking him, staying there for a little too long as though it likes the feel of those spasms in the seconds before he reigns in his gag reflex. 

So yeah.  Talking.  It’s very much out of the question. 

Well, for Hakuryuu at any rate.  Zagan never stops talking, and damn but this is one of the few times when Hakuryuu really kind of likes that.    

“You’re looking at me like you want to call me pervert—I’m in your mind, don’t try to lie,” Zagan says, his voice lilting as he looks down at the mess of limbs and vines and too-sweet-smelling liquids that make Hakuryuu’s head spin without fail.  The boy’s whole body twitches, though whether it’s because of the djinn’s gaze, or because of the vines rubbing his nipples is hard to say.  “But if I’m a pervert for enjoying the sight of you, what does that say about the person who asked for this?  Requested it so sweetly?”

It shouldn’t surprise him to feel vines probing at his ass, worming into him inch by inch before pulling back out.  But he is surprised, even though they seem to be thinner than the one in his mouth, maybe just the size of his own fingers.  Somehow that thought brings a fresh wave of embarrassment over him, further reddening his cheeks and pushing fresh tears out of his eyes.  One vine tries to clean up his face, to wipe the tears off his cheeks and the trail of drool off his chin, but only succeeds in smearing more of that god-awful  _liquid_ on him.  Usually, that’s something Zagan would see to himself no matter what obscene game they’re playing, but this time he can’t and it’s all Hakuryuu’s fault. 

The reason Zagan  _can’t_ is because he’s not exactly shrunk down to human size, his body as large as the confines of the bedroom will allow and his fingers too broad for such a delicate task.

It’s Hakuryuu’s fault because he had, in a round-about and very embarrassing sort of way, asked that Zagan to take that form.

There’s nothing for Hakuryuu to do but stare with wide, wet eyes as Zagan finally unclothes his erection and takes himself in hand.  Gods but he should be  _terrified_ , not turned on, at the sight of Zagan stroking his own cock, peering down with a face that says it might not even be worth the effort to look at such a filthy little thing.  But Zagan’s eyes betray him, greedily taking in the sight of vines growing thicker and more numerous, thrusting into him, with just that one damnable vine that’s taken to paying extra special attention the little spot inside him that makes his muscles tremble, useless to keep him upright. 

“Giving up already?” Zagan asks, smirking as the vines lift Hakuryuu’s body (shaky and tense and loose at the same time,  _how does Zagan_ do  _that to him?)_  so that the young prince is suspended in the air at eye-level with him.  The vine that had been in his mouth for so long retreats, the greedy breath Hakuryuu tries to take cut off by a particularly strong  _push_ against his prostate that leaves him so dreadfully close, if only the vines would release his by now painfully hard cock and let him finish.

“To-too much,” Hakuryuu murmurs, his voice breathy, horse and thoroughly unconvincing. 

“Too much?” Zagan repeats.  His eye lids flutter when the next sound out of Hakuryuu’s mouth is a sharp, “ _A-ah!”_

Hakuryuu nods, his usual pretense of composure long forgotten as he nods frantically.  “S’everywhere, too much feeling, I—Z _ah_ —Zagan—“

Ah, but bless the boy for suggesting something that satisfies Zagan’s need to  _watch_  so thoroughly.  Even if the vines weren’t an extension of himself that let him feel every clench, every blissful contraction of muscle and the heat of Hakuryuu’s skin,  Zagan’s sure that he’d still be able to get off on the very sight of the boy, writhing and mindless, flushed and messy with tears. 

“What will make it better, little king?” Zagan asks, as though he doesn’t know why Hakuryuu’s arms are straining against the corded vines that have kept them so securely behind his back.  It’s not an act of discomfort, but the expression of his need to  _touch_ , to have a warm body to anchor himself to.  

“Let—let me feel—“ Hakuryuu pleads, the desperation and the pain of being so hard clear on his tear-stained face. 

“Your wish is my command,” Zagan replies with a devious grin.  The vines slowly release Hakuryuu’s arms, massaging up and down his tense muscles, coaxing the soreness out of them.  Carefully Zagan lowers Hakuryuu to the ground, so he’s kneeling before the djinn’s cock, slick with precome no matter how little he’s touched himself because just to see Hakuryuu—so filthy and so  _free_ , in the most screwed up way—it’s all he’s ever really needed. 

The thing about Hakuryuu is that once he starts acting without thinking, he becomes a totally different animal.  The sort of animal that gets sat in front of the largest dick he’s ever seen and immediately  _leans toward it_ , taking the shaft in both hands that can’t quite reach all the way around it, licking the head like he’s grateful for the privilege.  Vines still work their way in and out of his ass, making obscene slick sounds while others attack his nipples, his navel, every sensitive spot that Zagan’s ever found and mercilessly exploiting them, but all of this just makes Hakuryuu groan through the sloppy, open-mouthed kisses he leaves on Zagan’s cock. 

“My, my,” Zagan mutters, his voice shaking and breathless at the sight.  “Keep that up, and I’ll end up coming first.”

“Why not?” Is the reply, delivered with an upward glance so eager, so  _excited_ by the mere idea of being made into such an awful mess, that Zagan is suddenly powerless to do anything but surrender to the orgasm that rips through his body, makes the foundations shakes beneath them as flowers force their way through its cracks.

Yet through all of this Zagan maintains just enough presence of mind to keep his eyes open, to watch as the same ecstasy rolls through Hakuryuu with a silent scream.  The sight of him, cum-covered and shivering in bliss, along with the feel of his insides squeezing so tightly around the vines is enough to get one last weak twitch out of Zagan’s spent cock. 

“You’re filthy, don’t go to sleep,” Zagan scolds gently once the aftershocks leave their bodies and he’s retracted the vines from Hakuryuu.  With a tired sigh he finally shrinks down to a size that’s more human and lifts Hakuryuu’s sated, limp and now thoroughly useless body into his arms.  “I’ll drop you into a bath of cold water if you don’t stay awake.”

“Rude,” Hakuryuu murmurs against Zagan’s collarbone, but rouses himself enough to wrap his arms loosely around the djinn’s neck. 

Then, so quietly that Zagan nearly misses it, he admits, “That was good.   _Really_ good.  Shouldn’t do it too much though.”

“Mhm,” Zagan hums in agreement.  He kicks the bathroom door open with one foot, and gently places the tired boy into the already prepared bath.  The water is a bit tepid, but Zagan will drain and refill it once he’s got the worst of the  _ick_ off of his master. 

The feel of the water, so much cooler than he’d expected, momentarily brings Hakuryuu back to a somewhat more full awareness.  His body still feels like jello, but now at least he’s awake enough to notice if he starts slipping too far under the water. 

“You’re not gonna—Ah!” Hakuryuu’s question is cut off by the bucket of water Zagan dumps over his head.

“Let’s get you clean first, then we can bathe together, hm?” Zagan replies as he begins to massage shampoo into Hakuryuu’s hair.  Everything about the touch feels soothing, from the warmth of the djinn’s fingers to the light slide of Zagan’s nails over his scalp.  Though he does like the comforting normalcy of their usual sniping, Hakuryuu has to admit that he cherishes days like this as well, where they’re both honest about the things they want, and don’t pretend to be uncomfortable or resentful. 

And it is perhaps because they’re having such an honest night that Hakuryuu makes the effort to gently take Zagan’s hand, turning his head just enough to place a light kiss in his palm before muttering a soft, “ _Thank you.”_  
  
---


End file.
